


Wolf

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 9/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 5





	Wolf

Hunting an animal isn’t always easy for they’re living creatures that are trying to survive. They’ll attack you if they feel threatened, and they’ll run in order to protect themselves.

But you can learn habits and mannerisms of these creatures. When their guard’s down, when they separate from groups, how they defend themselves. You learn which ones are easy targets.

If only it was that easy when your arrow is pointing at the Dread Wolf himself.


End file.
